


Mr. Armstrong.

by orphan_account



Category: Green Day
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donde Tré tiene las hormonas alborotadas por culpa de su maestro de inglés.
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool
Kudos: 4





	1. I. Introducción

Tré se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con el borde de su abrigo. La mirada del señor Armstrong sobre él lo ponía nervioso, más porque sabía qué significaba y qué había hecho para haber terminado en su oficina.

—Frank Wright— empezó con severidad, Tré tragó saliva y se esforzó por mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿S-sí, señor Armstrong?

— ¿Sabes por qué te cité, verdad?— preguntó Billie, mantenía esa mirada de firmeza y Tré estaba por salir corriendo. Asintió un par de veces, con los ojos clavados en el escritorio, cuando Billie se apoyó sobre este y lo tomó del mentón—. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Es la última vez que lo hago.

—Tendré que castigarte— chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo entristecerse, pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Y Tré sonrió con malicia, porque ya estaba harto de jugar a ser inocente.


	2. I. Dirty Laundry.

—Frank Edwin Wright…

—Tercero— agregó Tré, desinteresado. Se sacó la mochila de los hombros y la tiró al sofá. Su madre estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, y a su lado estaba su padre, quién se notaba tenso; puños apretados, ceño fruncido, rostro enrojecido.

La había cagado.

—Nos llamaron del colegio— dijo su padre con una serenidad falsa en su voz—. Quiero oír tu versión.

—Entonces ya lo saben— bajo el tono de su voz, se alejó unos pasos y tragó saliva—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren oír?

—La verdad— respondió su madre.

—Me expulsaron—dijo sin más. Su madre se tapó la boca y su padre endureció aún más su expresión.

—Marihuana— respondió su padre, con desaprobación—. Yo no crié a un drogadicto.

—No me criaste, de hecho— respondió Tré. Su padre elevó ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Hice todo para que nunca te faltara nada.

—Sí, pero nunca estuviste para mí.

Su padre soltó una risa ácida y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Para esas mariconerías está tu mamá, yo tengo qué trabajar.

—Bueno, pues al parecer mamá tampoco está haciendo bien su trabajo—respondió sarcástico.

—A tu cuarto. Ahora—ordenó su madre. Tré se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba por ir.

—Por cierto, antes de que vayas...— su mamá empezó, soltó un suspiro y continuó—. Empaca tus maletas, mañana vas a vivir con tus tíos en Oakland.

— ¿Con tío Alfred? ¿En serio?— rió, pero sus padres no reían y todo estaba mal—. Dime que estás bromeando.

—Necesitas mano dura, no puedes seguir así toda la vida.

—Oh, vamos, son religiosos extremistas— se quejó—. Me matarán cuando se enteren que soy bisexual.

— ¿Qué eres qué…?

—Ups—hizo una mueca—. Iré a empacar.

— ¡Frank! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!— gritó su padre. Tré salió corriendo y subió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, luego bloqueó la puerta y se puso una mano en el pecho, jadeante.

—Mierda...— murmuró para sí—. Elegante forma de salir del armario.

—Frank, necesitamos hablar— escuchó golpeteos al otro lado de la puerta, su padre, también escuchó a su madre sollozar y supo que ya nada sería lo mismo.

[...]

Berkeley, California, casi diez horas de distancia de la casa de sus padres. No lo habían dejado llevar el auto, y ellos seguían en shock por su repentina confesión, por lo que prefirió irse en autobús.

No planeaba salir del armario tan repentinamente y meterle sus treinta centímetros de comunidad LGBT a sus padres por el trasero y sin vaselina, pero lo había hecho.

No podía volver el tiempo atrás ni fingir que no había abierto la boca. Sólo quedaba esperar, ir con sus tíos a esa horrible ciudad y rezar por terminar el año escolar e irse a una universidad lejos de allí.

Sus tíos no vivían en el centro de la ciudad, más bien, estaban en los límites donde casi no habían vecinos a los alrededores.

Recordaba las veces que fue allí en su infancia, lo mucho que se aburría por ser prácticamente el único niño en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Se estremeció y miró la ventana. Rezaba porque aunque sea, tuvieran conexión a internet… o televisión por cable, o sino terminaría enloqueciendo.

Miró a través de la ventana del autobús, fijándose en los árboles y las casas alejándose cada vez más de las otras, incluso llegó a ver un par de vacas pastando por allí.

—Santa mierda...— suspiró. La señora que estaba a su lado lo miró de reojo y se removió con incomodidad, él bufó y la miró con las cejas levantadas para intimidarla.

A b u r r i d o.

Era demasiado para su pobre e hiperactivo cuerpo. Necesitaba moverse o se lanzaría del autobús. Era en serio. Movió sus piernas de un lado a otro, sintiéndose sofocado.

Sacó su teléfono, pero la batería no duraría nada si se ponía a jugar, por lo que se puso los auriculares y dejó el reproductor en aleatorio. No ayudó demasiado, porque él escuchaba un tipo de punk muy energético y no estaba haciendo nada, por lo que terminó agitándose en su asiento.

Pobre señora de al lado. La había visto hacer la señal de la cruz con las manos y sujetar su cartera contra su pecho.

Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Intentó recordar cómo era la casa de sus tíos, pero los recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos y dispersos.

Bueno, había buscado su nuevo colegio en internet y a pesar de lo cerca de la zona rural en la que estaba, era grande; no tanto como el anterior pero no parecía un colegio de campesinos. Se imaginó a sus compañeros hablando con acento sureño, sin zapatos y con sombreros de paja, luego rió, haciendo que la señora de al lado volviera a mirarlo con miedo.

—Hola— saludo Tré con alegría—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—B-Beatriz— la señora titubeó y Frank, a pesar de que había llegado a odiarla se enterneció.

—Yo me llamo Frank, pero mis amigos me dicen Tré— comentó él, hablando rápido—. ¿Vas a visitar a alguien?

—Vine de visitar a mis nietos, ahora estoy regresando a casa.

— ¿Nietos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cómo son?— preguntó, ella sonrió entusiasmada y sacó una foto de su cartera.

Ni supo cómo, pero terminó charlando animadamente con esa ancianita todo el camino y sí, sólo Tré podía hacerse amigo de alguien medio siglo mayor en un pestañeo.

Ese no era el punto. El punto era que el viaje de _quién-sabrá-cuántas horas_ al fin había llegado a su final, por lo que tomó sus maletas y se despidió con una sonrisa de Betty, quién hizo lo mismo y se bajó en la misma parada que él.

Siguió su camino hasta donde le habían indicado, dónde se suponía que era la casa de sus tíos. Lo curioso era que Betty seguía sus pasos, él frunció el ceño, pensando en alguna casualidad pero las cosas se volvieron raras cuando ambos estuvieron delante de las rejillas de la casa y se miraron con confusión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Luego Tré sacudió la cabeza—. Es la casa de mis tíos, como te dije, me quedaré aquí hasta terminar el año.

—Yo trabajo— contestó Betty—. Soy ama de llaves.

—¿Puedo llamarte Nana?— preguntó Tré. Betty rió e hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Puedes llamarme _Gandalf_.

— Por Dios— Tré jadeó—. Eres la ancianita más cool de la vida.

—¿Ancianita?— se quejó, Tré soltó una risa baja.

—Menos mal, creí que odiaría a todos aquí— murmuró—. ¿Cómo son mis tíos?

—Estirados— ella hizo una mueca—. No te llevarás con ellos, ni yo lo hago.

—Mierda— se frotó el rostro.— Dime que al menos hay wifi.

— ¿Wi… qué?

— ¡No!—. Estuvo a punto de arrodillarse en el piso y gritar desgarradoramente, pero se contuvo y sólo soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Vamos, entremos. Te voy a preparar algo de comer.

Tré la siguió, inseguro y con el corazón en la garganta. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a la realidad. Cerró los ojos cuando abrió la puerta, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando un par de brazos lo envolvieron de forma cálida.

—Hijo… estás tan grande— dijo una señora de mediana edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

_Ni modo, si pasaron casi diez años de la última vez que te ví._

— ¿T-Tía Margaret?

—Mi niño— . Volvió a abrazarlo, y por sobre su hombro vio a su tío Alfred con una sonrisa brillante plasmada en su cara.

— El pequeño Wright ya es todo un hombre, ¿Eh?— Alfred también lo abrazó y Tré ahora estaba siendo aplastado por dos ancianos. Nada mal. — ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?

Una vez que se separaron, sonrió nervioso y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Beatriz, quien observaba la escena con curiosidad.

— Y-Yo, este…. Este… ya sabes— soltó una risa rápida—. Me gusta— susurró.

—Está verde, ¿Por qué verde?— la felicidad que anteriormente mostraba Margaret fue reemplazada por un tono más apagado, de decepción—. No es bueno que dañes tu cabello, además…

—Eso es de mujeres— agregó su tío, con pena. Tré sintió la sangre arder, mas no dijo nada.

—Lo siento— fingió apenarse, pero había traído todo el maldito tinte de la farmacia en su maleta y no iba a desaprovechar ahora que su cabello estaba recién decolorado.

—Puedes ir desempacando. Te mostraré tu habitación—. su tía cambió de tema, tomándolo por la muñeca, antes de marcharse, agregó:— Beatriz, ve a limpiar la ropa que quedó el fin de semana, y prepáranos algo de comer.

La vio entornar los ojos y un sentimiento de culpa recorrió el cuerpo de Frank. Apretó los labios y siguió a su tía hasta el segundo piso, dónde suponía estaría su habitación.

»—Tuvimos problemas con zarigüeyas hace poco. Cierra las ventanas antes de dormir— recomendó ella—. Las luces se apagan a las 9. Ah, y la ducha sólo funciona con agua fría.

—Gracias…

—Descubre tu nueva habitación, cariño, no olvides bajarte a las seis para cenar— Margaret se alejó hacia la puerta, pero antes se giró para hablar—. Tu madre me pidió que sea estricta contigo. Pienso seguir sus deseos.

Tré quiso morir. Sintió un escalofrío. La pared de la habitación tenía varios crucifijos con la mirada agonizante de Jesucristo mirando al techo en un gesto tenebroso; además habían un par de imágenes de santos en un semi altar en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba aterrado, tanto que pensó en cubrir todo eso con sábanas o no podría dormir.

La casa era vieja y olía a humedad, el piso de madera crujía, las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapiz floreado y parecía que todo se hubiera detenido en 1960.

Miró las sábanas y las tocó con la punta de los dedos. No era por ser quisquilloso, pero las sacó de la cama y las cambió por las suyas. Quién sabía qué cosas hubieran muerto ahí.

Al menos tenía su propio baño privado —con una ducha que funcionaba con agua fría, lo cual sería una tortura en invierno—. Lo malo era que el baño resultó siendo más antiguo que la casa en general y latina tenía tanto óxido que debería estar en un museo de la época colonial.

_Nota mental: no usar la bañera._

Miró el piso de la ducha y se estremeció.

_Nota mental 2.0: Bañarme con chanclas._

En verdad, Tré era de todo menos quisquilloso, pero ese lugar superaba todos los límites.

Su odio por el mundo, más en específico, a sus tíos y sus padres aumentó un noventa por ciento.

Tenía problemas con la autoridad, no podía negarlo, le gustaba desobedecer a quienes tenían poder sobre él, por lo que la idea de atormentar a sus tíos sonó tentadora.

Molestarlos sería pan comido. Eran cristianos extremistas y estirados. Podía simplemente poner música, para probarlos de a poco, luego quizás llegar con un tatuaje nuevo, el pelo de un flamante rojo y un _novio_ para sacarlos de sus casillas.

Su plan maligno para ver el mundo arder estaba casi listo, pero…

¿Cómo carajos iba a conseguir un novio en ese lugar?


	3. I. Dirty Laundry.

—Frank Edwin Wright…

—Tercero— agregó Tré, desinteresado. Se sacó la mochila de los hombros y la tiró al sofá. Su madre estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, y a su lado estaba su padre, quién se notaba tenso; puños apretados, ceño fruncido, rostro enrojecido.

La había cagado.

—Nos llamaron del colegio— dijo su padre con una serenidad falsa en su voz—. Quiero oír tu versión.

—Entonces ya lo saben— bajo el tono de su voz, se alejó unos pasos y tragó saliva—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren oír?

—La verdad— respondió su madre.

—Me expulsaron—dijo sin más. Su madre se tapó la boca y su padre endureció aún más su expresión.

—Marihuana— respondió su padre, con desaprobación—. Yo no crié a un drogadicto.

—No me criaste, de hecho— respondió Tré. Su padre elevó ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Hice todo para que nunca te faltara nada.

—Sí, pero nunca estuviste para mí.

Su padre soltó una risa ácida y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Para esas mariconerías está tu mamá, yo tengo qué trabajar.

—Bueno, pues al parecer mamá tampoco está haciendo bien su trabajo—respondió sarcástico.

—A tu cuarto. Ahora—ordenó su madre. Tré se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba por ir.

—Por cierto, antes de que vayas...— su mamá empezó, soltó un suspiro y continuó—. Empaca tus maletas, mañana vas a vivir con tus tíos en Oakland.

— ¿Con tío Alfred? ¿En serio?— rió, pero sus padres no reían y todo estaba mal—. Dime que estás bromeando.

—Necesitas mano dura, no puedes seguir así toda la vida.

—Oh, vamos, son religiosos extremistas— se quejó—. Me matarán cuando se enteren que soy bisexual.

— ¿Qué eres qué…?

—Ups—hizo una mueca—. Iré a empacar.

— ¡Frank! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!— gritó su padre. Tré salió corriendo y subió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, luego bloqueó la puerta y se puso una mano en el pecho, jadeante.

—Mierda...— murmuró para sí—. Elegante forma de salir del armario.

—Frank, necesitamos hablar— escuchó golpeteos al otro lado de la puerta, su padre, también escuchó a su madre sollozar y supo que ya nada sería lo mismo.

[...]

Berkeley, California, casi diez horas de distancia de la casa de sus padres. No lo habían dejado llevar el auto, y ellos seguían en shock por su repentina confesión, por lo que prefirió irse en autobús.

No planeaba salir del armario tan repentinamente y meterle sus treinta centímetros de comunidad LGBT a sus padres por el trasero y sin vaselina, pero lo había hecho.

No podía volver el tiempo atrás ni fingir que no había abierto la boca. Sólo quedaba esperar, ir con sus tíos a esa horrible ciudad y rezar por terminar el año escolar e irse a una universidad lejos de allí.

Sus tíos no vivían en el centro de la ciudad, más bien, estaban en los límites donde casi no habían vecinos a los alrededores.

Recordaba las veces que fue allí en su infancia, lo mucho que se aburría por ser prácticamente el único niño en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Se estremeció y miró la ventana. Rezaba porque aunque sea, tuvieran conexión a internet… o televisión por cable, o sino terminaría enloqueciendo.

Miró a través de la ventana del autobús, fijándose en los árboles y las casas alejándose cada vez más de las otras, incluso llegó a ver un par de vacas pastando por allí.

—Santa mierda...— suspiró. La señora que estaba a su lado lo miró de reojo y se removió con incomodidad, él bufó y la miró con las cejas levantadas para intimidarla.

A b u r r i d o.

Era demasiado para su pobre e hiperactivo cuerpo. Necesitaba moverse o se lanzaría del autobús. Era en serio. Movió sus piernas de un lado a otro, sintiéndose sofocado.

Sacó su teléfono, pero la batería no duraría nada si se ponía a jugar, por lo que se puso los auriculares y dejó el reproductor en aleatorio. No ayudó demasiado, porque él escuchaba un tipo de punk muy energético y no estaba haciendo nada, por lo que terminó agitándose en su asiento.

Pobre señora de al lado. La había visto hacer la señal de la cruz con las manos y sujetar su cartera contra su pecho.

Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Intentó recordar cómo era la casa de sus tíos, pero los recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos y dispersos.

Bueno, había buscado su nuevo colegio en internet y a pesar de lo cerca de la zona rural en la que estaba, era grande; no tanto como el anterior pero no parecía un colegio de campesinos. Se imaginó a sus compañeros hablando con acento sureño, sin zapatos y con sombreros de paja, luego rió, haciendo que la señora de al lado volviera a mirarlo con miedo.

—Hola— saludo Tré con alegría—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—B-Beatriz— la señora titubeó y Frank, a pesar de que había llegado a odiarla se enterneció.

—Yo me llamo Frank, pero mis amigos me dicen Tré— comentó él, hablando rápido—. ¿Vas a visitar a alguien?

—Vine de visitar a mis nietos, ahora estoy regresando a casa.

— ¿Nietos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cómo son?— preguntó, ella sonrió entusiasmada y sacó una foto de su cartera.

Ni supo cómo, pero terminó charlando animadamente con esa ancianita todo el camino y sí, sólo Tré podía hacerse amigo de alguien medio siglo mayor en un pestañeo.

Ese no era el punto. El punto era que el viaje de _quién-sabrá-cuántas horas_ al fin había llegado a su final, por lo que tomó sus maletas y se despidió con una sonrisa de Betty, quién hizo lo mismo y se bajó en la misma parada que él.

Siguió su camino hasta donde le habían indicado, dónde se suponía que era la casa de sus tíos. Lo curioso era que Betty seguía sus pasos, él frunció el ceño, pensando en alguna casualidad pero las cosas se volvieron raras cuando ambos estuvieron delante de las rejillas de la casa y se miraron con confusión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Luego Tré sacudió la cabeza—. Es la casa de mis tíos, como te dije, me quedaré aquí hasta terminar el año.

—Yo trabajo— contestó Betty—. Soy ama de llaves.

—¿Puedo llamarte Nana?— preguntó Tré. Betty rió e hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Puedes llamarme _Gandalf_.

— Por Dios— Tré jadeó—. Eres la ancianita más cool de la vida.

—¿Ancianita?— se quejó, Tré soltó una risa baja.

—Menos mal, creí que odiaría a todos aquí— murmuró—. ¿Cómo son mis tíos?

—Estirados— ella hizo una mueca—. No te llevarás con ellos, ni yo lo hago.

—Mierda— se frotó el rostro.— Dime que al menos hay wifi.

— ¿Wi… qué?

— ¡No!—. Estuvo a punto de arrodillarse en el piso y gritar desgarradoramente, pero se contuvo y sólo soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Vamos, entremos. Te voy a preparar algo de comer.

Tré la siguió, inseguro y con el corazón en la garganta. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a la realidad. Cerró los ojos cuando abrió la puerta, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando un par de brazos lo envolvieron de forma cálida.

—Hijo… estás tan grande— dijo una señora de mediana edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

_Ni modo, si pasaron casi diez años de la última vez que te ví._

— ¿T-Tía Margaret?

—Mi niño— . Volvió a abrazarlo, y por sobre su hombro vio a su tío Alfred con una sonrisa brillante plasmada en su cara.

— El pequeño Wright ya es todo un hombre, ¿Eh?— Alfred también lo abrazó y Tré ahora estaba siendo aplastado por dos ancianos. Nada mal. — ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?

Una vez que se separaron, sonrió nervioso y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Beatriz, quien observaba la escena con curiosidad.

— Y-Yo, este…. Este… ya sabes— soltó una risa rápida—. Me gusta— susurró.

—Está verde, ¿Por qué verde?— la felicidad que anteriormente mostraba Margaret fue reemplazada por un tono más apagado, de decepción—. No es bueno que dañes tu cabello, además…

—Eso es de mujeres— agregó su tío, con pena. Tré sintió la sangre arder, mas no dijo nada.

—Lo siento— fingió apenarse, pero había traído todo el maldito tinte de la farmacia en su maleta y no iba a desaprovechar ahora que su cabello estaba recién decolorado.

—Puedes ir desempacando. Te mostraré tu habitación—. su tía cambió de tema, tomándolo por la muñeca, antes de marcharse, agregó:— Beatriz, ve a limpiar la ropa que quedó el fin de semana, y prepáranos algo de comer.

La vio entornar los ojos y un sentimiento de culpa recorrió el cuerpo de Frank. Apretó los labios y siguió a su tía hasta el segundo piso, dónde suponía estaría su habitación.

»—Tuvimos problemas con zarigüeyas hace poco. Cierra las ventanas antes de dormir— recomendó ella—. Las luces se apagan a las 9. Ah, y la ducha sólo funciona con agua fría.

—Gracias…

—Descubre tu nueva habitación, cariño, no olvides bajarte a las seis para cenar— Margaret se alejó hacia la puerta, pero antes se giró para hablar—. Tu madre me pidió que sea estricta contigo. Pienso seguir sus deseos.

Tré quiso morir. Sintió un escalofrío. La pared de la habitación tenía varios crucifijos con la mirada agonizante de Jesucristo mirando al techo en un gesto tenebroso; además habían un par de imágenes de santos en un semi altar en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba aterrado, tanto que pensó en cubrir todo eso con sábanas o no podría dormir.

La casa era vieja y olía a humedad, el piso de madera crujía, las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapiz floreado y parecía que todo se hubiera detenido en 1960.

Miró las sábanas y las tocó con la punta de los dedos. No era por ser quisquilloso, pero las sacó de la cama y las cambió por las suyas. Quién sabía qué cosas hubieran muerto ahí.

Al menos tenía su propio baño privado —con una ducha que funcionaba con agua fría, lo cual sería una tortura en invierno—. Lo malo era que el baño resultó siendo más antiguo que la casa en general y latina tenía tanto óxido que debería estar en un museo de la época colonial.

_Nota mental: no usar la bañera._

Miró el piso de la ducha y se estremeció.

_Nota mental 2.0: Bañarme con chanclas._

En verdad, Tré era de todo menos quisquilloso, pero ese lugar superaba todos los límites.

Su odio por el mundo, más en específico, a sus tíos y sus padres aumentó un noventa por ciento.

Tenía problemas con la autoridad, no podía negarlo, le gustaba desobedecer a quienes tenían poder sobre él, por lo que la idea de atormentar a sus tíos sonó tentadora.

Molestarlos sería pan comido. Eran cristianos extremistas y estirados. Podía simplemente poner música, para probarlos de a poco, luego quizás llegar con un tatuaje nuevo, el pelo de un flamante rojo y un _novio_ para sacarlos de sus casillas.

Su plan maligno para ver el mundo arder estaba casi listo, pero…

¿Cómo carajos iba a conseguir un novio en ese lugar?


	4. II. Berkeley's on fire.

No tenía muchos vecinos, por lo que había visto, eran puros cincuentones y niño pequeños. Por lo que las tardes eran aburrimiento extremo. Sin wifi, sin televisión por cable; sin nada que leer además de revistas viejas y lo más importante: sin ningún sólo instrumento.

No pudo traer su batería y su mamá le prohibió llevar la guitarra.

Pensó en buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, ahorrar y comprarse una batería económica, pero debía acostumbrarse a la ciudad y sus calles o terminaría perdiéndose.

Así que dormía en las tardes, escuchaba la radio y vagaba por la ciudad haciendo tonterías, especialmente por el bosque, que era enorme y tenía un bonito lago en las profundidades de los árboles, casi inadvertido.

Tenía ganas de nadar desnudo, le atemorizaba que Pie Grande pudiera estarlo observando como Dios lo trajo al mundo y que no le diera tiempo de vestirse para huir. Para ser sincero, le asustaba el bosque, había leído un montón de relatos paranormales que sucedían entre los árboles.

Sacudió la cabeza. En definitiva no había sido bueno haber leído _Creepypastas_ antes de salir a pasear. Se puso los auriculares y cantó en voz baja, cuando chocó con algo y soltó un nada masculino grito.

—Hey, disculpa.

Tré alzó la vista y se encontró que lo que creyó era _Slenderman_ , en verdad sólo era un muchacho de su misma estatura.

—Lo siento— se disculpó. El desconocido lo miró con atención.

— ¿Estabas _cantando holiday in Cambodi_ a?—Preguntó. Tré asintió—. Vaya, al fin alguien con buen gusto aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Frank—dijo él—. ¿Tú…?

—Pete— le sonrió, a Tré empezó a caerle bien—. ¿Qué haces sólo en el bosque?

—Paseo— se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Caminata—contestó de la misma forma—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Podrías ser un asesino… o un violador…—. Para ese punto, a Frank estaba tan aburrido que morir sonaba tentador—Da igual, iré contigo.

El chico no hablaba mucho, por lo que Tré tomó las riendas y comenzó a hablar con él, preguntándole cosas básicas hasta que entró en confianza y terminaron bromeando y riendo por tonterías al azar. 

—Oye… ¿Entras al colegio o algo?— preguntó Pete. Tré giró su cabeza hacia él.

—Sí, undécimo grado—contestó.

— ¿Dónde?

—En el único lugar de aquí tiene todos los grados académicos, duh.

—Seremos compañeros, entonces— dijo, Frank suspiró aliviado.

—Genial. ¿Alguna recomendación?

—Si te descubren fumando estás muerto.

—Lo sé— rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué hay de los maestros? ¿Cómo son?

—Aburridos, aunque hay dos que son geniales…. Pero el resto da asco, así que… meh.

— ¿Y los alumnos?— preguntó Tré.

—Meh.

—Que profunda descripción, Shakespeare.

—Deja a mi expresiva alma en paz— rió en voz baja. Tré lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Tienes algún cigarro?

—Ya no fumo— comentó. Tré suspiró.

—Bueno, Pete, fue agradable perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Igual— dijo él—. Nos vemos mañana, supongo.

—Dame tu número, no quiero ir solo a la escuela.

Pete se lo pasó sin dudar. Tré no quería volver tan pronto, pero su tía enloquecía si no estaba en casa antes de las cinco (sí, lo había aprendido a las malas).

Regresó a su casa, con los auriculares puestos y con una gran sonrisa. Las tardes dejarían de ser un desastre, ahora que tenía a quien atormentar. Recogió un palo del suelo y trazó una raya en el camino. Se detuvo un momento para dibujar un pene, pero paró de inmediato cuando la realidad lo golpeó en la cara.

Mañana era lunes. Había terminado su semana de adaptación y debía ir al colegio.

[...]

— ¡No quiero ir!

— Vamos, Frank. Abre la puerta— Alfred la tocó varias veces, hasta que el sonido se volvió insoportable. Tré se tapó las orejas con la almohada y soltó un gemido de frustración.— Ya faltáste demasiado tiempo.

—Cinco minutos más.

—Eso prometiste hace veinte— respondió—. Vamos, apresúrate o llegarás tarde.

—Que no quiero ir.

—Puedes quedarte a ayudarme con el jardín, entonces— negoció—. Tú te encargas del abono.

—Ugh, no. Ya me levanté.

Frank bostezó y se sacudió, luego se frotó los ojos y volvió a echarse en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, habían pasado como diez minutos y ya iba tarde para el primer día. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a la nada como idiota hasta que entró en pánico e hizo todo lo posible para no parecer como si la vida le hubiera dado una bofetada en la nalga.

No había desayunado y su tío lo esperaba en el auto, así que tomó un triste pan y se lo metió a la boca antes de correr junto a Alfred y llorar internamente por la crueldad del universo.

Lo dejó a puertas del lugar y se despidió con un largo sermón sobre responsabilidad que Tré no terminó de procesar porque seguía medio dormido. Así que le elevó un pulgar y cuando lo vio irse, le sacó el dedo medio.

Decidió escribirle un mensaje a Pete.

Para "El negro  Wentz "

_**Tengo miedo. Dónde estás??** _

_Estoy con unos amigos._   
_Te esperaremos en la entrada._

Tré suspiró y se dirigió allí, pero no pudo distinguir a Pete. Esperó un momento, volvió a sacar su teléfono y cuando volvió la vista ya estaba él con un par de chicos.

—Hola— saludó Tré, más animado. Pete sonrió de lado y puso una mano sobre el hombro de uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban.

—Hola— contestó—. Bueno. Él es Patrick y él es Gerard.

Tré los saludó. Los chicos parecían menores, y lo confirmó cuando sonó la campana y ellos entraron a la clase de décimo grado.

El salón de clases en el que estaban era mucho más pequeño que el de su antiguo colegio, pero era bonito. Tomó asiento junto a Pete y se encogió en la silla.

—Son menores. Digo, Gerard y Patrick.

—Sí, casi no me llevo con los de la clase—respondió.

—Todos me están mirando— dijo Tré, estremeciéndose. Pete rodó los ojos.

—Llegaste a mitad de semestre. Es normal.

La puerta se abrió y todos quedaron en silencio. Un hombre alto entró al salón y azotó la puerta. 

_Vaya buen humor se trae_ , pensó Tré y sonrió con la boca cerrada.

—Tenemos un alumno nuevo— dijo, señalando a Tré. Él alzó el pulgar y se recostó en la silla.— Preséntate.

—Me llamo Frank Wright— contestó. El profesor asintió y escribió en la pizarra algo sobre átomos. Tré suspiró dramáticamente y sacó su cuaderno.

—Copien el contenido, resuelvan los ejercicios dos y tres de la página setenta y hacemos juntos la corrección.

—Ya me cae mal— se dirigió a Pete con el ceño fruncido, él movió la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

—No siempre es así— dijo él—. Hoy no está Brendon.

— ¿Quién?

—Su alumno estrella. El señor Weekes siempre se pone de mal humor cuando su favorito no pone pie en clases— contestó con un ligero toque de ironía.

—Eso suena… pedófilo.

—No seas ridículo— se burló, y no supo si era sarcasmo o no, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

Las clases fueron algo terrible. Se sentía incómodo y que todos estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. La presencia de Pete calmaba un poco su ansiedad, pero igual quería acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

La segunda clase llegó, la profesora era una gorda amargada con un bigote decolorado, como si eso pudiera ocultar su inminente presencia, luego el receso.

No había una cafetería como tal, había un kiosko donde tenían que pagar para consumir lo que quisieran porque al parecer, las leyes de derechos del estudiante aún no habían llegado a esa parte de California.

Se reunieron con Patrick y Gerard, quienes eran mucho más conversadores y adorables que Pete. En algún punto terminó _shippeando_ a Peter con el adorable chico de lentes. A Gerard todavía no le encontraba pareja, pero tarde o temprano, estaba seguro terminaría encontrándole novio.

Sí, porque en su mente todos eran gays de clóset.

Es decir, Gerard era lindo y todo, pero no su tipo. A él le gustaban… menos pasivos.

— ¿Cuántas clases nos quedan?

—Sólo dos más, ambas con el señor Armstrong.

— ¿Cómo es él?

—Neutral, la mayor parte del tiempo. En época de exámenes es un dolor en el culo.

—Es amable— objetó Gerard. Patrick asintió, dándole la razón.

—Sólo te odia porque le respondes— lo regañó Patrick suavemente—. Por eso ningún profesor te soporta.

—Que cariño— murmuró. Patrick rió y Pete le pellizcó la mejilla con dulzura. Con eso se habían convertido (para Tré, al menos) en la nueva _OTP_ del colegio.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, Gerard y Patrick fueron por su lado, Tré se arrastró a duras penas detrás de Pete.

[…]

—Buenas tardes.

Tré detuvo todo movimiento, incluso su respiración y se sonrojó. El hombre más condenadamente caliente que alguna vez había visto estaba frente a la pizarra, dando una muy buena vista de su espectacular culo cubierto por unos ajustados pantalones negros. Luego él volteó y sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre Tré.

—Veo que tenemos un nuevo alumno. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Frank— murmuró—. Frank Wright.

—Frank— repitió, su nombre en sus labios sonaba a gloria—. Soy el señor Armstrong, un gusto.

—El gusto es mío, profesor— contestó, sin querer agregando un tono coqueto en su voz, el cual Pete notó y lo hizo elevar ambas cejas.

— ¿Estás coqueteando con el señor Armstrong?

— ¡No!— contestó a la defensiva. Peter lo miró con incredulidad—. Un poquito— bajó el tono de voz y fingió prestar atención sólo para apreciar el culo de su maestro.

—Demonios, Tré, controla tus hormonas.

— ¿Acaso estás viendo lo mismo que yo?— preguntó, señalando al señor Armstrong con la cabeza—. Es ridículamente candente.

—Por Dios, es como veinte años mayor. Relájate. Un momento— Pete lo interrumpió—. Mierda, ¿No estás bromeando?

— Nop. Está para comerlo a besos. Joder, me dan ganas de tocar ese culo y-...

—Basta— arrugó la nariz—. Desagradable.

—No es mi culpa, tú preguntaste.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Te van las pollas?

—Y vaginas— contestó Tré—. Soy bisexual, de hecho. Es más divertido que ser sólo gay o sólo hetero, ya sabes. ¿Te molesta?

—Me da igual.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Bananas o papayas? ¿Ambas? ¿O eres de esos que…-

—No lo sé. Asexual.

—Vaya… Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no tiene ni vagina ni pene. Genial, ¿Cómo haces pipí?

— ¿Tus papás son hermanos o te dejaron caer de la cuna?

—Hey, más respeto— Tré gruñó. Pete negó con la cabeza.

—No siento atracción ni por hombres ni por mujeres. Aunque no estoy seguro si soy asexual, arromántico o grisexual. Estoy dentro de esa gama— contestó—. Y para que sepas, tengo un pene enorme.

—A ver— dijo Tré, pero el señor Armstrong se paró frente a ambos y se cruzó de brazos. Tré se enderezó y lo miró a través de sus pestañas, fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Pasa algo, señor Armstrong?

—Mira, es tu primer día aquí. Seré gentil contigo— dijo él, sus ojos esmeralda fijos en los suyos. Tré tampoco pudo despegar la mirada de él y se relamió los labios. Su vista, casi sin querer, bajó a la boca de su maestro y la miró más tiempo del debido; se dió cuenta de su error cuando Armstrong carraspeó la garganta y lo miró expectante. —Estoy explicando. Deberías prestar atención. Es tema de exámen.

Mierda. No debería excitarse por algo así, pero la forma en la que la que susurraba tan cerca de su oreja logró hervir su sangre de una manera que no era ni remotamente normal.

—No se preocupe, profesor. Estoy a sus órdenes.

—Bien. Que sea la última vez— él contestó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se volvió a su propio escritorio. Tré quiso, pero en serio no pudo despegar la vista de esos malditos pantalones ajustados.

—Ya, Tré. Deja de babear o toda la clase se dará cuenta de que quieres meterte en los pantalones del profesor.

Tré lo miró ofuscado, pero no hizo ningún comentario más y continuó escuchando al señor Armstrong.

No pudo mantener la concentración por más de cinco minutos. Miró a los lados y se dió cuenta de lo curiosos que eran sus compañeros de clase.

No eran campesinos, como había imaginado. Eran normales. Habían más chicas que chicos. Intentó divisar algún chico lindo para enfadar a sus tíos pero su vista no podían despegarse del hombre de los ojos más hermosos de la tierra.


	5. III. Teenage lobotomy.

— ¡Pete! ¿Dónde estás?

— _Mierda, Tré, son como las tres de la mañana_ — murmuró Pete, adormilado pero muy molesto.

—Perdón— contestó risueño.

—¿ _Estás bebiendo_?

—Ya no.

— _Mañana tenemos clases._

— ¿Qué importa? Reprobaré de todas formas— rió—. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Estoy aburiiiido.

— _Duerme. Ni siquiera estoy en casa._

— ¿Dónde estaaaás? Son las tress de la mañana, tienes que dormir o te vas a morir— dijo, arrastrando las palabras y con un miedo repentino—. Una vez uno de mis tíos de allaaá estaba caminado a la noche y ¡Pum! Se lo llevó el hombre de la bolsa.

— _Estoy en lo de Patrick_ — ignoró el deplorable estado de Frank _—. ¿Sabes qué? Duerme ya. Adiós._

— ¿Por qué estás durmiendo con él? ¿¡No que eras asexual?!

— _Eres detestable_.

—Entonces.. ¿Follaron?

— _Jugamos videojuegos. Se hizo tarde y estoy durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo_ — subió el tono de voz, ya exasperado. Luego maldijo en voz baja cuando se escuchó un sonido al otro lado de la línea.

 _—¿_ _Petey_ _? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas_?

— _Ya lo despertaste, ugh_ —dijo Pete y cortó. Tré bufó y tiró su teléfono al suelo, junto a unas botellas vacías de whisky, botellas que había robado del estante de sus tíos.

La cama empezó a sacudirse y Tré de sacó de onda, luego se mareó, vomitó en el piso y se quedó dormido boca abajo, completamente vestido y con los zapatos puestos.

Abrió los ojos por culpa de la alarma. Había puesto una canción que antes amaba pero ahora chirriaba en sus oídos y lo hacía odiar el hecho de haber nacido. Soltó un quejido de dolor y la luz del sol que se colaba de su ventana ardía.

Estaba agonizando.

— ¡Buenos días, Frank! ¡Hora de levantarse!— dijo Margaret con voz cantarina.

Su tía tocó la puerta varias veces, no tres, como la gente normal, sino más de quince veces.

—¡Ya estoy despierto!— estuvo apunto de agregar un _hija de puta,_ pero se mordió la lengua. El dolor en su cabeza era palpitante, como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando con un bate de béisbol repetidas veces.

Se levantó, muerto por fuera y por dentro; pateó las botellas debajo de su cama y miró con asco el vómito junto a sus zapatos.

Había despertado con el pie izquierdo, aunque de todas formas Tré sabía que había nacido en el lado izquierdo de la vida.

…

—Voy a matarte, cabrón hijo de perra.

—Hola, chicos— saludó Tré, ignorando la amenaza de Pete. Patrick y Gerard lo saludaron con entusiasmo—. Lo siento por despertarte anoche, Patrick, creo que me pasé con… ni siquiera recuerdo lo que tomé.

—Ow, no te preocupes; Pete ronca, me despierto mucho por su culpa. Ya me acostumbré— soltó una risa en voz baja. Adorable.

— ¿Duerme seguido en tu casa? Vaya, Peter Pan tiene sentimientos.

—Pete y Patrick son la misma persona. Acostumbrate— comentó Gerard con diversión. Patrick le golpeó el hombro jugando y ambos rieron. Tré pensó que eran archimega tiernos y los quiso adoptar como sus hijos.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Vamos— arrastró a Tré por el brazo. Tré se despidió de ellos con la mano. Quiso protestar, Pete se ponía como una cabra cuando Patrick lo dejaba de lado para hablar con él, pero no dijo nada.

Se sentaron juntos en los últimos puestos del salón. Pete se colocó sus auriculares y la capucha para disimular, Tré sacó su cuaderno y un bolígrafo, pero las cosas que estaban escritas en la pizarra parecían escritas en japonés.

Se rascó la nuca, tenía que resolver doce ejercicios sobre vectores y la verdad no entendía un carajo. Miró la hoja con atención, tratando de descifrar qué hacer, incluso buscó en internet pero no encontró respuesta concreta.

Se frustró y comenzó a dibujar monigotes y frases de canciones, para luego borrarlos y chasquear la lengua.

—Pete…

—Te odio.

—No seas dramático y ayúdame. Estoy sufriendo, me duele la cabeza y creo que estoy fracasando.

—Eres un fracaso y terminarás viviendo bajo un puente.

—Dime algo que no sepa— rodó los ojos—. Ya, en serio. Necesito ayuda. ¿Porfis?— Pete no pudo evitar reír.

—Estoy protestando, lo siento, tampoco sé algo.

— ¿Protestando?

—Mis padres quieren que estudie ingeniería, yo no. Estoy reprobando a propósito todo lo que tenga matemáticas.

—Eso es… estúpido.

—Lo que digas.

Volvió a recostarse en el asiento. Tré miró a los demás, quienes ya estaban resolviendo casi la mitad de los ejercicios y él aún seguía varado en el primero. Bufó con frustración.

Bajó la mirada. Siempre era el último, el payaso de las bajas calificaciones; el que nadie nunca tomaría en serio; el caso perdido.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Alzó la vista, era el señor Pritchard quien lo miraba con amabilidad.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tré tardó en responder, los ojos azules del maestro eran gentiles. Era la primera vez que un profesor de acercaba a él para ofrecerle ayuda y no para regañarlo.

—P-Por favor.

De pronto todo se hizo fácil. Mike era bueno enseñando y era paciente. Y habló con él, en voz baja, pero más tiempo del prudente.

Y sí, ¿Adivinen quién se hizo otro amigo mucho mayor?

Incluso le había pasado su número de teléfono y habían quedado para hablar sobre música y películas de terror viejas. Pete los miró toda la clase con sorpresa y el resto de los alumnos ni prestaron atención.

Mike le había dicho que le conseguiría un tutor que lo ayude a adaptarse al colegio, Tré estaba más que agradecido.

Una vez que se marchó, Pete se acercó a él.

—No es bueno que te lleves bien con los maestros. No aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Mike me agrada, es divertido.

—Porque te odiarán.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Todos. Todos odian a los favoritos. ¿Por qué crees que Brendon falta tanto?

—No lo sé, ¿Pereza?

—Está bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico— dijo Pete.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Son malos. No lo hagas, vas a cagar tu vida.

— ¿Pero quiénes? ¡Habla bien! No te entiendo. ¿Los profesores? ¿Los alumnos?

—Todos.  
…

Tré aprendió que a Peter le gustaba hacerse el misterioso. Excepto cuando estaba con Patrick, porque se convertía inmediatamente a modo madre sobreprotectora. No lo culpaba, él era apachurrable y mirarlo provocaba ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo.

Entornó los ojos, era como la quinta vez que remarcaba la adorabilidad de esos chicos en media hora. Sacudió la cabeza y colocó una mano en el pupitre, apoyando su mentón sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

—Inglés.

—Genial.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los profesores?

Tré no le prestó atención porque el señor Armstrong entró a la sala.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se fije en mí?

— ¿Siendo buen alumno?— contestó Pete—. Mejor ni lo pienses.

—Seguiré tus consejos, pero al revés porque eres un asco.

—Silencio— empezó el maestro. Tré se removió en su silla y se enderezó, la mirada de Armstrong se posó sobre él—. Hoy empezaremos con la literatura modernista.

Empezó a anotar en la pizarra características de la época y sus mayores representantes, incluyendo autores latinoamericanos y demás. A Tré no le interesaba y el trasero que tenía en frente lo distraía un montón.

—Frank Wright, ¿Podría citarme dos autores influyentes modernistas?— Tré quedó en blanco. Todos voltearon a verlo y cuando eso pasaba, se ponía nervioso y empezaba a sudar.

_Veamos. Escritores… di dos escritores...Mierda._

—Paulo Coelho y… eh… el otro ese que… sí ese… creo que se llama… no, no, el otro, ¡Sí! Freud.

Sus compañeros rieron muy fuerte, él se sonrojó y se encogió en su asiento. De hecho, hasta el señor Armstrong estaba riendo, pero a él se lo perdonaba porque fue una risa espontánea y no maliciosa.

— El nuevo es un idiota— escuchó a alguien murmurar. Tré se sintió fatal y el señor Armstrong volteó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Gaskarth?

—Es un imbécil, ¿Qué no lo ve?— repitió en voz más alta, ganándose miradas de respeto de los demás. Él alzó ambas cejas.

—No permitiré que le falte el respeto a Frank. Salga ahora mismo de mi clase y vaya a coordinación.

—Es la tercera vez este mes, me van a suspender— se quejó él.

—Yo no le obligué a insultar a su compañero. Sea un adulto y asimile las consecuencias.

Alex Susurró algo en en la oreja del que se sentaba a su lado y ambos miraron a Frank con odio. Él tragó saliva e hizo como si estuviera haciendo la tarea.

—Bueno… quizá no sea tan malo que seas el favorito de alguno de los maestros, te harán mierda de todas formas.

—Gracias por el apoyo.

—Es que eres como un imán de bullying— explicó Pete—. Pat era así antes, pero lo rescaté de los abusadores.

— ¿Y Gerard?

—Es amigo de Pat— comentó—. No necesita mi protección desde que bajó de peso.

— ¿Me vas a proteger?— enarcó una ceja.

—Lo siento, sólo funciona si los que te molestan son menores.

—Nadie me molesta.

—Lo harán. Serás un saco de boxeo para la próxima semana.

—En serio agradezco tu apoyo.

Pete no respondió. Tré empezó a idear un plan macabro en su mente para llamar la atención del señor Armstrong.

Lo que tenía por ahora: Portarse lo peor posible y sacarlo de las casillas.

Era el peor plan del universo pero serviría para hacerse notar.

No empezaría en ese preciso momento, además sólo serían pequeñas cosas para sacarlo de quicio, no quería hacer que lo odiase.

El receso llegó, Tré siguió a Pete para comprar comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas más lejanas, unos minutos después llegaron Gerard y el bebé de Pete. Tré comenzó a hablar sobre teorías conspirativas con Gerard y pensó que era por cosas como esas que no tenía muchos amigos de su edad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era hilarante, sus amigos siempre eran mayores o menores que él. Pete era la excepción, aunque había repetido un año por faltas, por lo que seguía siendo mayor.

—Entonces John Lennon y Paul Mccartney si fueron novios pero-...

—Estabamos hablando del MK Ultra.

—Déjame continuar— lo regañó Gerard. Tré miró de reojo a Patrick pero se encontró con una escena que lo perturbó en distintos niveles.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Patrick, confundido. Tré parpadeó rápidamente y los señaló.

— ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!— protestó Gerard.

— ¡Gee! ¿Qué no ves lo que pasa?— dijo Tré, sin poder despegar los ojos de la escena.

—Acostumbrate— rió él.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Pete cortante.

—Man, le estás dando de comer a Patrick. En la boca.

Pete lo miró con extrañeza y le limpió la boca a Pat con una servilleta.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, Petey, la gente nos mira raro.

—Pero...— Peter hizo un puchero, Patrick negó con la cabeza—. Me vale. Te seguiré cuidando toda la vida.

Frank no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro soñador.

—Mierda, me acaba de dar diabetes tipo gay. Ya, déjense de bromas. ¿Son novios? A ver, cojan.

—Uh… no— contestó Patrick en voz baja. Tré supo que la había cagado cuando Gerard le pateó la pierna.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

“La Gorda Way” (2 mensajes sin leer)

_We, no se habla de eso._

_Es un tabú._

**Ke por qué.**

_Idk, pero a Pat Pat le hace mucho_

_Daño. Cierra la boca, ok?_

**Pero mi OTP :(**

— ¡Uno de los integrantes de mi OTP suprema está muerto y no hago tanto drama!— gritó Gerard, luego soltó un pequeño ups y siguió escribiendo.

_Perdón, el Mclennon me pone intenso._

**Entonces… no hablar de**   
**Eso cuando Pat está presente, verdad?**

_Sep_.

**Y a Pete lo puedo molestar con eso?**

_A él le vale verga._

_Entonces si._

— ¿OTP suprema? ¿Mclennon, verdad, Gee?— preguntó Patrick para alivianar la tensión—. Mi OTP es el Spirk.

— ¿Spirk?

—Spock y Kirk, de Star Trek.

—Maldito nerd— se burló Pete con cariño y le pellizcó el cachete, Patrick le apartó la mano con un golpe.

—Deja mis cachetes en paz.

—No, parecen trasero de bebé— siguió jugueteando con su cara.

—Sé que estoy gordo— gruñó.

—Nop, eres precioso. Te comería a besos.

Gerard observaba la escena con total normalidad, Tré estaba más confundido que nunca pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno.

—Mckirk— soltó Frank. Patrick dejó de tontear con Peter y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Blasfemia. ¿Reboot o serie original?

—Reboot. La serie original me da sida— contestó Tré.

—Ya, dejen de hablar de cosas de nerds.

— ¡Es arte! Predijo muchos avances de la tecnología y fue precursora en la inclusión de minorías en pantalla. ¿¡Acaso el reboot hizo algo más que ser una copia barata de Star Wars!? Me dueles, Tré— soltó Patrick—. Maldigo a J.J Abrams por cagar una franquicia así.

—No la cagó… y Chris Pine está riquísimo.

— ¡No tanto como William Shatner!

—Relájate, patito— Pete le tocó el hombro. Luego Frank rió y su risa era tan contagiosa que todos terminaron quedando sin aire y con dolor de estómago.

 _Patito_. _Okay... Esto se está volviendo bizarro en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra._

A Tré le dió una mezcla de asco por la ternura empalagante y un poco de ese asfagshs cuando tu OTP hace cosas lindas.

—Es por eso que nadie se sienta con nosotros en el receso— se quejó Gerard.

—Y Shatner está gordo… y viejo— agregó Tré. Patrick le lanzó una mirada asesina y estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero Pete lo contuvo.

—Tré quiere meterse con el señor Armstrong— soltó Pete, de la nada, en parte por venganza y porque le gustaba ver el mundo arder.

— ¿En una pelea?

—No, Pat, quiere decir que se lo quiere… ya sabes… follar, tener sexo con él— aclaró Gerard, Patrick se sonrojó y rió un poco. Entonces se giró hacia Tré.—Morirás. Porque los favoritos…

—Ya. Ya— Tré rodó los ojos—. No planeo ser el favorito de nadie, sólo acostarme con él y ya.

—Es un maestro, no será fácil— dijo Pete—. Ese tipo de cosas no se tendrían ni que pasar por la cabeza, no es normal.

—Ajá, y el señor Armstrong nunca estuvo metido en algún rumor que involucre alumnos, mejor controla tus hormonas y cómprate un dildo.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca tuvo un favorito? Espera, esto es raro. Entonces… ¿Los maestros reclaman a un alumno para cogérselo y que el resto lo odie? Eso es perturbador, ¿Algo así como una especie de mafia donde los cabecillas reclaman mujeres? ¿O un universo alterno mágico donde cada alumno tiene un profesor asignado? ¿Y el maestro que quiere reclamarte es feo y gordo? Porque yo sólo ví tres maestros guapos aquí, y una milf, el resto es repulsivo.

—Tré, estás pendejo.

—Gracias, me sale natural.

—Y los favoritos no necesariamente se acuestan con los maestros. O sea, ¿Nunca hubo favoritos en tu antigua escuela? ¿Esos lamebotas que los maestros aman porque son bien portados y tienen buenas calificaciones?— apuntó Gerard.

—Ah...— Tré quedó en silencio—. Entonces…. ¿No es algo sexual?

—Qué demonios, no— Patrick arrugó la nariz. Pete aprovechó para darle un toquecito ahí.

—No maldigas, patito, no te queda.

—Puto.

—Lenguaje.

—Caca culo pedo pis.

Pete rió como pendejo, A Tré le dio más diabetes y Gerard… él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Pasa algo? Aún no has tocado tu comida— le preguntó Tré a Gerard, él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, desayuné mucho antes de venir.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—No sé cómo continuar mi fic, de la nada le metí muchas teorías y cosas del MK Ultra y armé todo un dramón que no puedo resolver. Me quiero matar.

— ¿Escribes fanfics?

—Era un cómic que se volvió canción y de la nada se convirtió en fanfic, no sé, sólo pasó. Tengo una imaginación peligrosa.

—Vaya, yo sólo escribo Creepypastas y canciones horribles— dijo Tré con un suspiro.

—Eso es tan 2008— se burló Pete.

—Petey, tú escribes poesía, cállate— dijo Patrick.

—Y tú canciones conmigo y cómics con Gerard—contraatacó Peter.

—Somos como un grupo de escritores musicales gays. ¿Podemos formar una secta?

—Una secta emo—Gerard le siguió el juego.

—Yo no soy emo, soy punk rockero— objetó Tré.

—Tú tocas la batería, ¿verdad?— le preguntó Patrick a Tré, él asintió—, Pete toca el bajo y yo la guitarra, también la batería pero quiero cantar ¿Y si formamos una banda?

—Hagan planes sin incluirme, me hacen sentir halagado— soltó Gerard sarcástico pero todos lo ignoraron.

— Sugieran nombres.

— ¿Fall out Day?

—Guácala, no.

— ¿Green boy?

—Eso suena horrible.

—Yo quiero ser el vocalista— dijo Gerard.

—Yo también— dijo Patrick.

— My chemical out Day— Gerard golpeó la mesa—. Yo soy el vocalista principal, Pat Pat la segunda voz y guitarrista.

— ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?— le preguntó Pete a Gerard.

—Claro, duh. Sólo que no puedo cantar y tocar, me desconcentra.

— ¡Entonces que Pat sea el vocalista principal!

—No. Nos llamaremos One direction y nadie tocará instrumentos. Aunque Gerard puede fingir que toca la guitarra cuando haga falta— razonó Tré.

—Eso es lo más sensato. Apoyo la moción con toda violencia.

—Ese grupo ya existe— dijo Pete.

—Vales verga, con razón nadie te quiere.


	6. IV. Highschool never ends.

Tré estaba ayudando a Beatriz a lavar los trastes. Le entristecía que sus tíos la presionaran tanto por su edad, por lo que, en sus tiempos libres, la ayudaba con lo que podía.

—Entonces… conocí a estos chicos; Pete, ese rarito del que te había hablado, que por cierto, es mucho mil más raro de lo que creí, luego te cuento por qué; okay, después Gerard que está igual de obsesionado que yo con conspiraciones, cómics y cosas sobrenaturales; luego Patrick, le gustan las cosas nerds y-y es lo más adorable que verás en tu vida, es una pequeña bolita de amor.

—Me alegra que tengas amigos, dulzura, aunque no me sorprende de ti. Con lo extrovertido que eres...— ambos rieron y Tré negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, es que son muy raros y nadie los quiere, tengo debilidad por la gente así.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?— Ella fingió ofenderse, Tré sonrió con la boca cerrada y soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Ah, lo que te estaba contando. Pete es asexual, o sea; no puede sentir nada por nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres—dijo Frank—. Y el otro chico, Patrick, creo que está enamorado de él o algo pero me da mucha penita. Es que Pete lo trata como si fueran una pareja recién casada y son muy tiernos, te juro, le dice “patito” y le da de comer en la boca y pues es obvio que si te tratan así de bonito te enamoras pero como dije, Peter es asexual. Un momento, ¿No te molestan los gays? Ay, lo siento, tiendo a hablar de cosas así sin darme cuenta y puta, tengo que meterme un zapato en la boca, ya sabes.

—Mi hija está casada con una mujer… esa es una de las razones por las que tus tíos me odian— dijo ella con pena.

— ¿Y por qué sigues trabajando aquí?

—Tengo casi sesenta años, no me van a contratar en otro lado… y viendo el lado bueno, la paga es buena— ella se encogió de hombros—. Es más que el sueldo mínimo.

—Es una buena razón, no hay nada mejor que el dinero. Ah, mierda, hablando de eso, necesito conseguir trabajo o moriré.

— ¿No te envían dinero cada mes?

—Sí pero no me alcanza para una batería. Lo gasto todo en máquinitas.

—Entonces deja de hacer eso.

—Pero me aburro— se quejó como un niño pequeño.

—Entonces sal con tus amigos.

—Agh, bueno, pero sólo con Gerard porque si estoy solo con la parejita me sentiré muy incómodo, ya sabes. Nah, mejor no. Que paja, tengo sueño.

—Termina la tarea.

—Betty, Betty, Betty. La tarea se hace cuando el profesor está llamando la lista, o si es larga a la madrugada antes de la fecha de entrega ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

…

El colegio era, para Frank, una tortura. No entendía un carajo y andaba por las nubes siempre y sus compañeros de clase —a excepción de Pete— no estaban interesados en acercársele.

Las clases habían terminado rápido, él sólo quería ir a casa para dormir un largo rato, pero había olvidado sus auriculares en el casillero y tenía que recuperarlos.

No había ningún alma por los pasillos. Se abrazó a sí mismo y un repentino escalofrío lo recorrió.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un empujón. Retrocedió unos pasos, desorientado y miró con las cejas levantadas a quien lo había empujado.

— ¿Qué putas te pasa?

—Esto es por hacer que me castigaran—dijo Alex con la voz rasposa. Tré rodó los ojos.

—Ah, estoy temblando. ¿Me dejas ir? Necesito mis auriculares. Gracias—Alex rió y lo estampó contra los casilleros— ¡Hey! Si quieres follar puedes pedírmelo amablemente.

Alex sonrió con burla y golpeó su estómago. Tré se dobló de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas nublaron su vista. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando él empezó a patearlo con fuerza, repetidas veces.

Sintió un sabor metálico en su boca; era sangre, que se escurría de su nariz.

Intentó levantarse, a pesar de la vista borrosa, se recompuso y reaccionó, tomó a su agresor del brazo y lo dobló hasta casi torcerlo, provocándole un grito agonizante de dolor.

—No quieras pasarte conmigo, perra— Tré se limpió la sangre de la nariz con la mano y se giró, pero antes de marcharse aprovechó que Alex estaba retorciéndose para patearlo en las bolas.

—¡Esto no se quedará así!

Él se dirigió a la salida, cojeando y todo magullado, pero victorioso.

Pero vaya que dolía.

Apretó los dientes y se sujetó contra su casillero, para normalizar su respiración

— ¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien?— un chico de rizos oscuros se acercó corriendo a él, Tré lo miró con cara de “ _¿Es en serio?_ ”—. Lo lamento, pregunta estúpida. Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería.

—Debe estar cerrada.

—Nope, los de noveno tienen séptima hoy.

—Uh.. gracias, pero...— Tré tosió un poco, el chico tardó en entenderlo pero al final sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

—No te preocupes, atajate de mí.

Tré le sonrió con agradecimiento y se dió cuenta de que el chico tenía unos ojos café preciosos.

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre…

—Oh, lo olvidé— el chico se sonrojó—. Me llamo Joey.

…

Se sentaron en las afueras del instituto, debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Tré estaba algo dopado por las pastillas que la enfermera le había dado y tenía vendas por todos lados.

No le preguntó qué le había pasado, en cambio, ella sólo lo miró con pena y había suspirado.

— ¿Es normal?— le preguntó a Joey una vez que estuvieron sentados afuera—. Es decir, la enfermera no dijo nada, como si todos los días tuviera que atender alumnos hechos mierda.

—Es normal— afirmó él, con una mueca—. Odio eso, en serio. No entiendo por qué no se consiguen vidas y dejan de hacer miserables a los demás.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Todos. Aquí todos se sienten con el derecho de lastimar a los demás, y nadie dice nada… es tan… ugh— suspiró—. En fin, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera pisado un camión. O sea genial— dijo entusiasmado—. Lo que sea que me haya dado la enfermera es mágico. Quiero más.

—Te mueves mucho— agregó Joey, pensativo—. ¿No tienes hiperactividad o algo?

—Seh, TDAH. Me dan muchas pastillas y me hacen cosas graciosas, por eso siempre ando como medio drogado. Y cuando me pongo más idiota que de costumbre es porque estoy drogado de verdad.

—Eso suena horrible.

—Es fantástico. Es una buena excusa para mis bajas calificaciones, ya sabes. Lo que sea, ¿En qué año estás?

—Último.

—Ow, que bonito, no sabes lo que daría por terminar el colegio y no verles la cara a ninguno de estos idiotas nunca más… Es que… Mierda, los odio demasiado. Son tan superficiales, tan inmaduros.

—Tré, el colegio nunca termina— rió en voz baja—. El mundo entero está obsesionado con ver quién es el mejor vestido o quién se acuesta con quién. Nada cambia realmente.

—Haces que me quiera suicidar un poquito más.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención— rió por lo bajo. Tré sonrió de lado.

—Tu cara me suena, ¿Eres actor porno?

—Ew. No. Probablemente sólo nos cruzamos en el pasillo— rió—. Me agradas. Dame tu número.

—Claro, guapo— le guiñó un ojo, Tré supuso que Joey reiría entre dientes y golpearía su hombro, en cambio, se sonrojó y sacó su teléfono para anotarlo.

A Tré le pareció interesante, su rostro en serio era familiar y por alguna razón, a pesar de sus facciones comunes y ojos café, le llamaba la atención.

✖✖✖

—Conocí a alguien.

Tré y Patrick estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela a diferencia de Gerard y Pete, que estaban en clases, Tré salteó una clase y Patrick tenía tiempo libre. Se sentaron en una de las bancas del patio y Tré se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya, ¿Lo conozco?

—Hmm. No sé, se llama Joey. Está en último año.

—No me suena— hizo una mueca—. ¿Te gusta?

—No. Es demasiado pronto, pero me parece lindo.

—Espero que sea mejor que el señor Armstrong— se burló, Tré rió y le dió una pequeña patada en el pie.

—Me dió curiosidad. ¿Hetero o…?— preguntó Frank.

—Soy gay— admitió sonrojándose.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, no te lo tomes a mal.

—No somos novios— se apresuró Patrick—. Él no… no puede. No podemos. Pero no es asexual— susurró.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Es closetero?

—Algún día te lo explicaré—El semblante de Patrick se había vuelto casi sombrío, Tré sintió pena y dejó el tema ahí. —Eh, nunca me contaste por qué tienes la cara destrozada.

—Alex Gagshsvshs.

— ¿Qué?

—El puto ese, lo odio.

— Ah, ya sé quién es. ¿Qué te hizo?— preguntó. Frank rodó los ojos, era estúpidamente obvio.

— Me invitó a tomar té en el castillo de la princesa Sofía. Fue agradable, los pasteles estaban algo salados pero fue por culpa del cocinero. Nunca contrates duendes para cocinar, no tienen sentido del gusto.

—Idiota— ésta vez fue Patrick quién rodó los ojos—. Si fuera Alex también te golpearía.

—Eres un amor, no puedes.

—Desearía ser la mitad de adorable de lo que todos dicen que soy.

— ¡Aww! No puedo con tu ternura. Apuesto a que eres ilegal en treinta estados.

—Ya te pareces a Pete— gruñó.

—Cuidado, no te enamores de mí.

Y Tré pudo ver cuadro exacto en el que Patrick perdió la cabeza.

—Púdrete, asqueroso hijo de…-

—Shh. Tranquilo. Era broma.

—Jódete.

—Al rato. ¿Viste Infinity war?

—Fui con... ¡Agh! La semana pasada. Te odio. No cambies de tema.

—Yo también me odio. ¡La amé! O sea, obvio me dolió cuando… mierda. No puedo. Me duele— dramátizó con una mano en el pecho.

— “No me quiero ir, señor Stark”.

—Cállate si no quieres que te mate— dijo Tré. Patrick rió un poco y se relajó.

—Lo siento, tampoco lo supero. Mi segunda OTP…

— Guácala, Starker. El Stony es mejor.

—Paz y Thorki.

—Paz y Thorki— confirmó con una sonrisa—. No tiene nada que ver pero estoy horny, ¿Quieres coger?

Casual.

—Dices muchas cosas al azar— contestó Patrick, perturbado.

— ¿Quieres o no?

—Eh…

—No pongas tus sucias manos encima del ser más puro de la tierra— interrumpió Pete, llegando de forma abrupta entre ellos dos y tomando asiento en medio, para alejarlos. Más casual aún porque estaba seguro, las clases no habían terminado. Al parecer la Pete señal le había informado que _Patito_ estaba siendo llevado por el mal camino.

—Vamos a follar— confirmó Patrick, cabreado. Pete enarcó una ceja, al igual que Tré.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Frank sonrió con entusiasmo— ¡Ooh, goals! Choca los cinco— Tré extendió la palma hacia Pete pero él sólo lo miró con odio para dirigirle una mirada interrogante a Patrick.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Ni que fuera virgen.

—Pero está mal— protestó Pete.

—Uh, nop. Somos amigos, ambos tenemos ganas, es consensual…— sonrió con malicia.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana.

Pete se levantó de golpe y se fue. Tré frunció el ceño. Archimega casual.

—Qué carajo. ¿Está celoso?

—Está en sus días— rió entredientes—. ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

—Obvio, pero en tu casa porque en la mía hay zarigüeyas.

Una típica y bonita charla de amigos, cosa de todos los días.  
…

La última clase antes de salir del colegio para ir a coger con Patrick. La ansiedad hacia que cada segundo pasara mucho más lento. Cuando la puerta se abrió y joder, si antes estaba caliente ahora estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Armstrong. Maldita sea. Es que todo en ese hombre era pornográfico. Podría pasarse literal diez párrafos enteros describiendo todo lo que quería hacerle, pero su cerebro se hizo papilla cuando su mirada se posó en la suya.

—Buenas...— saludó el maestro con una sonrisa de boca cerrada. Tré se removió en su asiento.

Tener las hormonas al tope y ser hombre era difícil, especialmente cuando un maldito sueño erótico en persona era quien te daba clases. En ese preciso momento odió tener pene.

Tener una erección en pleno horario escolar era un jodido martirio.


	7. V. Love, Selfish love.

El señor Pritchard lo esperaba en su oficina. Tré tomó asiento, temeroso, pero manteniendo la calma.

— ¿Señor Pritchard?

—Frank— le sonrió cálidamente—. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Hice algo malo?

—Oh, no. Es por otra cosa— rió—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te conseguiría un tutor?

—Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, conseguí que el profesor Armstrong te dé tutorías particulares.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Mike asintió—. ¡Eso es genial! Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, niño. Sólo espero que mejores tu comportamiento. Muchos profesores se estuvieron quejando de ti.

—Pero me estoy portando bien— se quejó.

— ¿Entonces por qué te sacaron de clases por gritar “por el culo te la hinco” cuando después de que uno de tus compañeros dijo el número cinco?

—Fue genial. Admítelo.

—Me hizo el día— admitió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo saltear ciencias y esconderme en tu oficina? No hice la tarea.

—Soy tu maestro de física, no tu cómplice.

— ¡Porfi!

—Nope. Ahora ve a clases o te reporto a la dirección.

—Ugh, por eso no tienes novia.

[...]

—Vamos a saltarnos ciencias.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! Podemos escondernos detrás de las gradas y fumar un poco.

—Te odio.

—Superalo—.Tré estaba persiguiendo a Pete en el pasillo, minutos antes de volver a clases. Frank trataba de seguirle el paso pero estaba en terrible condición física y cada paso que daba era pura agonía.—No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo, pero si lo hice, perdóname.

—Lo que sea. No voy a perder ninguna clase.

— Por favor.

— ¡Qué no!

—Puto.

—Gordo.

—Negro.

—Enano.

—Enano x2. Agh. Lo que sea. Tendré que escaparme de clases yo solo. Ojalá y te agarre cargo de consciencia si me mata un niño de primer año en el camino.

—Yo seré el niño de primer año que te mate si no desapareces de mi vista ahora.

—Ajá. Bueno, no seas perra porfas y no me delates.

—Barrio no mata barrio.

—Confío en tu palabra.

…

—¿Peter Wentz?

—Presente.

— ¿Frank Wright?

—Se escapó de clases porque no hizo la tarea— respondió Pete.

—Es la tercera vez este mes— el profesor suspiró—. Tendré que hablar con él.

—No le digas que te dije.

—No se preocupe, señor Wentz. Su anonimato está a salvo.

[...]

—Frank Wright.

Tré se sobresaltó y miró a los lados para salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el Señor Armstrong. Mierda. Tré entró en pánico.

—N-No es lo que parece— dijo nervioso antes de tirar su porro de forma pobremente disimulada en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no estás en clases?

—Eh….— sus últimas dos neuronas habían muerto con el porro que se había fumado—. Este… eh… yo.

Contra todo pronóstico, su maestro empezó a reír y se apoyó contra la pared, a su lado.

—Me recuerdas a mí a tu edad. ¿Tienes otro cigarro…?— dijo él. Tré seguía en shock y le pasó uno sin decir palabra—. No le diré a nadie, pero que sea la última vez.

—S-Señor Arm-...

—Billie, por favor.

—Billie— se corrigió—. ¿Qué…?

—Te ví desviarte desde mi oficina. Te seguí un rato y decidí acompañarte.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Eres insoportable. Me gusta. Tengo curiosidad por saber sobre ti.

—Qué— Tré frunció el ceño—. Eso no tiene sentido.

Billie sonrió de lado.

—Me recuerdas a mí a tu edad— repitió vagamente—. Por cierto, estás fallando todos tus grados.

—Lo sé—bufó—. Y igual me autosaboteo.

—E igual.

—Ugh, lo que sea. No me importa, de todas formas me voy a suicidar antes de los veinte.

—Que optimista plan de vida.

—Realista—dijo Tré con una sonrisa. Billie lo miró por un rato y también lo hizo.

—Bueno, también quería hablarte de algo— dijo Billie—. Me asignaron como tu tutor y-...

—Sí, Mik-... El maestro Pritchard me lo dijo. Y Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte, pero sinceramente soy un caso perdido y no creo que puedas ayudarme.

—Frank, no eres un caso perdido— dijo Billie, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y se sintió vulnerable—. Vales mucho más de lo que piensas.

Tré soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Estoy reprobando todas las materias y lo único que hago es decepcionar a todos los que me rodean, ¿Eso es valer algo?

—Frank. Escúchame bien, no eres un caso perdido. Eres fantástico— dijo, su voz aterciopelada era reconfortante, Frank casi creyó sus palabras—. Te ayudaré.

— ¿Por qué? Soy un asco.

—Porque sé cómo te sientes y nadie debería sentirse así.

Tré se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada. Apretó los dientes, ¿Cómo podría alguien como Billie saber lo que se sentía? Él no era un fracaso, él no era un mediocre sin futuro.

—Gracias.

No fue un agradecimiento sincero, ambos lo notaron pero Billie sonrió como si le creyera y su sonrisa era cálida, como el sol de verano y quedarse en casa un sábado por la mañana.

¿Cómo podías deshacerte de todas las mariposas sin matarte a ti en el proceso?

—Tengo que volver. Tú también, pero por favor, antes de marcharte, piensa en lo que dije.

—Seguro— contestó sonriente. La campana justo había sonado y entonces Tré había aprovechado para ir a clases de Antropología y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero antes de entrar al salón la mano del profesor de ciencias lo detuvo.

—Señor Wright…

—Holap.

—Wentz me contó que saltaste mis clases porque no terminaste tu trabajo, ¿Es eso cierto?

— ¿Wentz? — maldijo por lo bajo—. Ese imbécil.

—Frank, te espero en detención después de clases.

Detención, todos los días después de clases y además tenía que acomodar las pelotas de basketball en el gimnasio antes de irse, para rematar, habían llamado a sus tíos y ahora estaba castigado, lo cual quería decir, nada de música. Le habían quitado lo único que lo distraía de sus pensamientos.

Sus ganas de matar a Peter Wentz aumentaron novecientos por ciento. Fue una traición a sangre fría. Decidió llamar a Patrick para pedir respuestas.

— ¿Hola?

— Heeey, ¿Por qué tu novia me odia?— Preguntó Tré. Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—No soy su novia— dijo Pete, aparentemente sacándole el teléfono a Patrick—. Y te odio por zorra.

—¡Slut shaming!— acusó con los ojos entrecerrados—. No cogimos, ¿Ok? Y si lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿Qué tendría de malo?— Pete no respondió—. Lo sabía. No seas Lisa Simpson y deja al pobre chico ser feliz.

—No entiendes un carajo, Tré.

—Ok. Nos vemos el lunes— gruñó.

Colgó sin escuchar respuesta. Amigos normales, eso era todo lo que pedía.


End file.
